My Blue Eyed Haven
by LuvNormanReedus
Summary: This was going to be a One-Shot but its turned into what i think will be a 3 part story. Its all CARYL Angst and Smut, so if thats not your thing then my apologies. The first being Carols POV, the second will be Daryls POV and the third them both. This is the first piece of writing that i have submitted EVER! So please go easy on me as i am trying to find my niche.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever FanFiction story, i welcome any thoughts and criticism. But most of all i hope you enjoy this story. **

**A little Angst and Smut ahead!**

Carols POV

Carol sat on the makeshift chair reading her book, her perch gave her an excellent view of the cell block they shared.

Her eyes were no longer on the romance novel she was trying to read but lingering over the handsome redneck she had become best friends with.

Daryl was having an animated conversation with Glenn, he was smiling and laughing.

This was a Daryl she didn't get to see much as he was always so guarded but lately he seemed more relaxed, she loved seeing him like this.

They knew they still had the treat of the governor hanging over them but it had been months and heard nothing so things had settled to a relaxed pace.

Carol's eye's watched Daryl's face, his blue eyes lit up as he smiled, those lips that she ached to touch with her own giving off a sexy slanted grin, he kept his head turned down so as not to make eye contact with anyone.

That was a point Carol was trying to press with Daryl, she was the only one he held eye contact with, she knew he had intimacy issues and she was trying to help him work through them.

Daryl closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall, his tongue slowly wetting his dry lips. Carol let out a quiet sigh and started biting at her lip, "He looks so good" she thought to herself.

Her eyes took in his muscular arms, she loved to watch them flex while he worked all sweaty and ripped.

She wondered to herself what his chest was like, she had only ever had a glimpse as even in the hot sun he never took off his shirt.

Her gaze wandered to his jeans, "What wonders are under hidden under them" she thought. She knew he had a fine ass, she always zeroed in on that when he bent over.

But the bulge he had at the front did not go unnoticed by her eyes, she knew what he had would be impressive "Get a grip on yourself Carol" she tried to get her thoughts reigned in.

She had been thinking of him sexually for as long as she could remember, he was her secret fantasy, the man of her dreams.

She would go to bed at night with thoughts of longing in her head, which helped when she took matters into her own hands and sought out a release.

She hadn't realized she had sat the book in her lap and was now just outright drooling over him, Daryl must have felt her eyes on him because he turned his head and looked right into her eyes.

Looking at her he gave her a shy smile, Carol gasped and blushed furiously knowing he had caught her staring but smiled back lamely anyway.

Feeling foolish she quickly stood up then she stretched and collected her things "I'll see you all later, I'm off for my shower".

She gave him one last smile and hurried off.

Stopping at her cell she picked up the items she needed to shower then hurried off to the shower block.

Unaware that she had been followed and a pair of piercing blue eyes were watching her every move from the shadows, Carol checked the shower room and satisfied that she was alone she got undressed at the lockers and wrapped a towel round her body.

She walked over to the shower and turned on the spray, hanging her towel on a hook she slid the plastic curtain round her and stepped into the water.

Her mind was on one thing only while she washed, Daryl. Soaping up her skin she thought of his body, trying to picture him naked standing before her.

Closing her eye's she imagined him stepping in the shower with her, moving behind her his hands grabbing at her waist, his mouth brushing her cheek then finding her neck biting and kissing her skin.

She ran her hands over her breasts pinching at one of her nipples, letting out a soft moan she continued with her fantasy.

Dropping the soap and letting the other hand slide downwards over her stomach she bit her lip, she thought of Daryl's large calloused hands, the image of him parting her wet folds she moved her hand on its journey.

Carol had to lean against the wall for support, when she inserted a finger into her core her legs felt weak.

She needed this release, this was a lot of pent-up frustration.

Moving her thumb in circles over her clit, the bud of nerves which had been aching with need sprang to life and a hot wave of satisfaction washed over her.

She pictured his face, those beautiful blue eye's "yes...Daryl" she softly cried out his name.

Tweaking her nipple with one hand and stroking herself with the other she could feel the build-up of pleasure work its way to the surface.

His eyes, all she could see in her mind were his eyes when her release came.

Those beautiful blue orbs looking into her soul while the rush of feeling took over her body.

Crying out his name once more, Carol sagged back against the wall.

Her legs were trembling, panting hard she gave herself a minute to come down off of her high, she loved getting off thinking about him as it used to take an eternity when it was just her and her old vibrator.

Now she had the perfect man to think about.

Standing up straight and taking a deep breath, steadying herself she reached round to turn off the spray and grabbed her towel.

Walking out of the shower stall she headed for the lockers. Sitting on one of the benches she went thru her items, her mind wandering back to Daryl.

How much closer they had become, how they could just chat into the night or sit in a comfortable silence, how much he had done for her, that feeling of security that she got while she was with him.

How he had saved her life so many times over, how he protected her without any thought for himself.

She knew she was in love with him, she smiled sadly, she couldn't lie to herself anymore.

When the realization of her feelings had hit her she wasn't surprised, if she was going to love anyone she knew it would be him.

He was honorable, selfless and cared more for their safety than anyone else in the group.

She knew it was all one-sided that he didn't feel for her what she felt for him, and she was fine with that, well she thought she was fine with it.

Lately when she saw him talking to any of the other women she was being eaten up with Jealousy, and as much as she was trying to control her emotions it was hard.

She knew nothing was going on with Daryl and any other woman, she knew he spent every spare second he had either hunting or in his cell.

She had noticed that he seemed to stay close by her side at meal times and any of the council meetings, he had also been stopping by her cell more often but she just put that down to their close friendship.

They got each other, they both had similar pasts.

She'd love for them to be more but knew it wouldn't happen.

He deserved more, he needed someone younger, she was also sure he'd find her body unappealing.

She thought about some of the younger girls in the prison, with their tight little waists, their breasts that stood to attention, their perfect little bottoms and their scar free bodies.

Taking a deep shuddering breath at that thought, and eyeing the full length mirror across for where she sat she stood up.

Taking small cautious steps towards it she saw herself, standing staring at her face she dropped her towel on the ground.

Looking at her naked form in the mirror Carol's eye's took in her face and was surprisingly pleased with what she saw.

Her skin had gotten a nice caramel glow from taking watch in the hot sunny weather, she had a scar below her eyebrow where she had banged it on the corner of a table and one on her lip but they had faded well with her tan.

Her deep blue eyes stood out against her now darker skin, and her lips were full and soft due to the cherry lip salve that saved them from the sun's rays.

She lowered her eyes and that was when the feeling of self-satisfaction left her with a sickening thud.

As she took in the scars that branded her body, a constant reminder of Ed's violent rages and her weakness.

Taking a deep ragged breath she lifted her fingers inspect her collarbone, touching the small lumpy scar she found there remembering the panic she had felt when she saw the bone protruding from her skin.

Her eyes then lowered to her left breast where there were a few small red cigarette burn marks, they had gotten infected and she hadn't been able to wear a bra for a few weeks until they had stopped oozing puss.

Her gaze then fell to her stomach, tears now falling freely from her eyes, she took a sharp painful intake of breath.

Closing her eyes and taking a slow steadying breath she slowly opened her eyes to see the shameful sight before her.

Four horrid scars, red and raised all ragged and uneven marred her stomach to the left side of her bellybutton.

She had been filling a glass vase with flowers when Ed had attacked her and falling to the floor after one of his blows she had landed on the vase.

Luckily her cuts were not deep but they were long and bled quite badly, they were bad enough to send her to the Emergency Room.

She had been told due to the way her skin had torn that they would scar quite badly and that they had!

She let her index finger trail over the worst of the scars and she felt a sob escape from her lips.

Deciding she couldn't go on with this torture as it only got worse she bent down and grabbed her towel off the floor and wrapped herself up once more.

Walking back over to the bench her thoughts went back to Daryl, "Yes, he would never find her attractive. Hideous more like"!

She was all that Ed had told her she was "Used up and ugly". He'd made sure of that.

Carol didn't feel the anger build up inside her, and everything that happened next felt like it happened to someone else. Like something in slow motion.

Before she knew what she was doing she had picked up her bottle of shampoo, looked at her reflection in the mirror once more and with a look of distaste she threw the bottle with a rage and more force than she thought was possible which surprised her.

Glass shattering everywhere broke the silence in the room and brought her back to reality.

A sense of shame and loathing had washed over her, and loosing every ounce of energy she had left she dropped to the floor on her knees and sobbed uncontrollably with her head in her hands.

It was then that she heard the sound of footsteps running towards her, lifting her head her red eyes stared at him with wide with shock that he was seeing her like this!

**Thank you for taking the time to read this, i hope to update soon. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I would just like to thank everyone for their lovely reviews on the last chapter, and also to those who Favorited and followed the story. I had hoped to get this out quicker but i picked up extra shifts at work so was busier than expected. I really hope this chapter is as enjoyed as the last one was. Thanks again for reading. Much Love J.x**

**Daryls POV**

Daryl was sitting with Glenn on the lower level of the cells, he actually was really enjoying the young asians company.

Glenn was letting him in on his past and had some really funny stories from his time as a pizza delivery boy, he was surprised at the Glenn before the shit

hit the fan.

He had to hand it to the guy, he told an amusing story.

It had been a long time since Daryl had just sat and enjoyed someone else's company other than Carols.

Playing with a piece of ripped material on his jeans, he felt that familiar feeling was over him.

She was watching him again, he always knew when her eyes were on him.

He seemed to feel it in his skin, he wasn't sure why she watched him, he just knew he liked it!

If he turned to look at her now he knew she's get that familiar flush in her skin, like she was embarrassed to be caught.

Glenn had slid over to talk to Hershel so Daryl took the opportunity to eye her back.

He leaned back against the wall, tilting his head back and closing his eyes just enough so he could peer through his lashes.

Yeah she was definitely staring, she was supposed to be reading but the book was practically in her lap.

And fuck she was biting at her bottom lip again, watching her mouth the thought how much he wanted to bite the hell out of those lips.

He'd had dreams where he had pinned her to the wall, her arms over her head pinning her wrists and he was making a meal out of that mouth of hers.

Licking his own lips at the thought, and having to shift a bit in his seat as he tried to control his thoughts.

If he wasn't fucking careful the traitor in his pants would give him away and he didn't want anyone sticking their nose in his business.

He couldn't deal with that shit!

This whole Carol thing was way out of his comfort zone, the hell if he knew where all these feelings came from. His brother would be calling him some kinda

pussy for thinkin about her the way he did.

All he knew is from the moment she picked up that pickaxe and swung it at that fucker of a husbands head, he wanted to protect her.

It was the look in her eyes, and in her face, all the emotions that went through her in that moment he knew he didn't want her feeling that way again.

And then she lost Sophia, which would haunt him for the rest of his life.

He wanted so much to find that little girl, he had felt so much guilt and helplessness that he had pretty much been a dickhead to her to cover how he actually

felt.

The way he spoke to her and the things he said filled him with shame, but she was saying things like "She didn't want to lose him too" and hell no one had

ever said shit like that to him before.

He just didn't know how to accept the fact that she cared, but she persisted, damn the woman had persisted.

Always following him, checking on him, giving him food.

Then there was the contact, the time she kissed him on the cheek, where the fuck had that come from.

He didn't have no one kissin and touchin him, he wasn't used to it, didn't think he ever would get used to it.

But now he looked for the contact, even if it was when she bumped his shoulder with hers, the rush that he felt was unreal.

It was crazy, she didn't even have to touch him to make him feel that way, just one look at her face, seeing that smile, the one he knew she saved only for him.

Hell if that rocked his world!

And those eyes they were like pools of Aquamarine, so bright and sparkling, and how they lit up when she saw him.

Groaning inwardly he thought "Fuck, I'm screwed!"

Opening his eyes he looked straight at her and smiled, and as he had known she would she blushed furiously and gave him an awkward smile.

He watched as she jumped to her feet, stretched a little then collected her things.

Announcing that she was going for a shower, she glanced at him one last time and left the room.

Daryl didn't know why but he felt the urge to go after her, talk to her, see if she needed anything.

He didn't find her in her cell so she must have made her way to the shower block already.

Hoping he'd catch her before she went in he cursed when she wasn't in the corridor.

He could hear her humming a little tune to herself so he knew she was in there.

Slowly making his way to the entrance of the room he heard the spray from the shower.

Thinking he should just go back and find her in her cell later, he about turned around but something stopped him.

He heard her voice again, she wasn't speaking or singing, she was panting.

He felt the need to see if she was with someone else, and he heard it again she was moaning, it was faint but the sound made his cock jump in his pants.

He got to the rooms entrance and there she was alone in the shower, seeing her silhouette through the shower curtain which was close to see through.

He saw her hands sweeping over her breasts, her head falling back,"Shit" he thought to himself she was touching herself.

Backing up into the darkened corner of the corridor he leaned into the wall, he had a great view.

Although he felt like a dick for watching her, he just couldn't walk away.

He was suddenly aware that he was rock hard in his pants, stroking his hand over the bulge straining at the material.

He chewed on his thumb, he wanted to go in that room, take her in his arms and have her screaming with ecstasy because of him.

But he knew he didn't have the nerve, that was crossing boundaries they were nowhere near.

So he unfastened his pants, he wore no boxers so he slipped his hand inside and freed is aching cock.

As he heard her panting getting louder and faster he started stroking his length, watching as she moved a hand to between her legs.

What he would give to be in there right now, to have her in his arms, his hand parting those sweet lips, to be the one to make her cum.

His hips bucked at the thought and he was feeling that familiar pulse throbbing through him causing him to quicken his strokes.

Intoxicated by the sounds she was making had him on the edge, then she suddenly cried out his name.

He stood frozen, aching cock in his hands, his eyes wide and unbelieving.

His mind reeled "She was getting the fuck off thinking about his ass, that shit was hot"!

Slowly picking up where he left off, knowing he was in her head he pounded his length wanting that sweet release before her.

Heat rushing through is whole body, he bit his other had to keep from making any noise, his cum spilling over his hand.

He let out a quiet growl and sagged against the wall, taking the red rag from his pocket he cleaned himself up and fastened his pants back up.

Her panting was more frequent and he could see she was leaning against the wall for support, crying out his name once more he knew she had found her

release.

Stepping back as she got out of the shower not wanting to be seen, Carol stepped out of his line of sight.

Daryl rubbed his head and tried to process everything that had just happened "Does this mean she likes me?", "She was cumming and saying my name, shit!"

his head was spinning.

He decided that he really needed to talk to her and try to feel out the situation.

He knew he'd never have the spine to ask her straight out how she felt, "Fuck this is gonna suck" he thought as he pressed his fingers into his closed eyes.

Hearing her move about he looked over to where Carol had headed and he saw her making her way over to one of the full length mirrors that hung on the wall.

Still wrapped in her towel, he watched her, she was a beautiful sight.

Her hair was still wet and her long neck glistened from droplets of water falling from her curls.

The urge to walk in and touch her was strong but he stayed in his dark corner he leaned into the wall, he didn't want to risk being seen,

hell she'd kick his ass if she knew he was here!

Then the moment he had dreamed of for so many nights was happening right in front of him, she dropped her towel to the floor.

There she stood in all her naked glory, a sight that he knew would be forever burned into his memory, she truly was a vision.

He knew he was standing there with a fucking goofy as hell look on his face but this was unreal, he felt as if he was in a dream, his very own fantasy land.

She was facing the mirror so he had a side on view, he greedily took in the curves of her body from the swell of her breasts, her flat tones stomach to her

perfectly pert ass.

She was nothing like he had imagined, this was an upgrade.

She always hid herself under too many ill-fitting clothes, now he had seen the real thing he knew he'd never be able to get this picture of her out of his mind.

Then he realised that she was just standing there, staring at herself, she had been for a few minutes.

That was when he saw her lips curl into a small smile, smiling too his chest swelled "Yeah woman, your real pretty" he thought.

He always noticed that she put herself down a lot and couldn't take a compliment if anyone gave her one.

She lowered her head then, and her smile vanished in a flash.

Daryl frowned wondering why the change in her mood, his gaze on her more intense, watching her face.

Her right hand moved up to her collarbone, her fingers grazing over her skin.

He took a deep breath and rolled his eyes "Aww fuck, please don't be touching yourself again", feeling like she was driving him crazy on purpose.

But the look on her face worried him, her expression was all wrong.

The only thing he saw in her face now were worry lines and a look of pain he hadn't seen since Sophia.

He wondered what she was looking at and why she seemed so serious all of a sudden, then it hit him.

She was scrutinizing her body, she obviously had scars or marks from her past, that fucker Ed had a lot to answer for, it's just a god damn shame the asshole

was dead!

He felt like she was putting herself under the microscope, trying to find something that wasn't there.

All he could see was a strong, beautiful woman who was a born survivor.

And she obviously did not like what she was seeing as he noticed she had tears running down her face.

He felt a sharp pain in his chest, he hated to see her this way.

All he wanted to do was walk over to her and put his arms around her, he felt the urge to comfort her.

But he stood frozen in his hiding place, feeling every bit the peeping tom he had become.

Hearing a small sob escape from her lips almost had him on the move but he something compelled him to keep watching.

She was at her stomach now, and was more or less crying freely. She twisted slightly to get a better look at what had caught her attention and he caught sight

of her scars.

It was nowhere near as bad as the ones he had on his back as they were longer and thicker, these were dark red, almost curved and raised.

He wondered how she had got those and how hurt she had been, all he wanted to do now was to press his lips to them and make them feel pleasurable.

Hearing her groan slightly, she looked like she had broken herself from her scrutiny as she bent down to pick up her towel.

Daryl tried to analyze everything he had just witnessed, he didn't understand why she seemed so worried when she looked at her body.

Everything he had seen he wanted to see again, he wanted to explore with his hand, his lips and his tongue.

But he had a feeling he had his work cut out for him now that he had seen her obvious issue with her body.

He also knew that was an issue he could relate to because he didn't know how he was going to react if and when he had to undress in front of her, no one had

ever seen his back before but Merle.

He knew she wasn't a cold heartless person but if she recoiled from him when she saw his body he didn't think he could take it.

But then maybe she'd be able to look past their scars, if he could show her that he didn't care, that it just proved they were survivors then maybe she could

start to look past them.

He just had to get himself to be secure enough to think like that too, he guessed it was easier said than done.

Carol was now out of sight again and Daryl saw this as his opportunity to sneak away unseen.

Then he heard the smash of glass from the huge empty room, it came booming down the corridor.

Without even thinking he ran into the room, luckily he had his boots on as there was glass everywhere.

And kneeling in amongst all of the broken shards of glass looking like a fragile rabbit caught in some headlights was Carol, her eye's all puffy and red looking at

him in horror!

**Thanks for reading, please review. :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed this story, here's the final installment. I hope you like it!**

"Why was he here" Carols head screamed at her?

All she knew was that her knee's hurt and that she was being swept off the floor by the man she had previously been getting off to!

Daryl looked down at her in his arms, his face full of concern "What are you playing at Carol, are you trying to get hurt"?

Looking into his eye's she felt a wave of shame wash over her, turning her face into his chest she just sighed and as her attempts to swallow back the pain failed, she let out splutters and whimpers as hot tears fell down her cheeks.

Gripping her tighter to him he thought about taking her back to her cell but it wasn't private enough so he changed direction and went to Hershels medical room instead.

Kicking the door open with his foot, he slowly made his way inside his eye's trying to adjust to the dark.

He needed to find a light so he cautiously made his way to where the bed should be and felt it graze his leg.

Satisfied he was placing her in the center of the bed, he lowered her down on to the mattress.

He looked towards her dark silhouette "just gonna find some lights, stay there" he demanded as he want back into the corridor!

Carol sat up in the dark room feeling every bit the fool she knew she was, how the hell had she gotten herself in this situation?

She knew she had let things get out of control, letting her own self-doubt get the better of her and now she was paying the price.

Daryl must think she was a fool, and she was horrified that he had witnessed the aftermath of her tantrum.

Hearing his footsteps come back towards the room she gripped her towel tighter around her body, only now realizing that the towel was all she had to protect her modesty.

Holding her breath as he walked back through the door lantern in hand, she saw the worry in his face.

Hating herself for making him feel that way she felt the need to apologize "Daryl, I'm so sorry. I'll clean up the mess, really there's no need for you to stay with me"!

Setting the lantern on a table Daryl found the other one that was in the room and turned that on too, the room now well illuminated.

Turning to face her feeling the need to protest he shook his head, he took in her body as she lay on the bed.

That was when he saw her knee's and the blood running down her calves, "Damn Carol, why didn't ya say ya legs were hurt"!

Lifting her head to look at him and then down at her knees she murmured "I didn't even know they were bleeding, i mean they hurt but...sorry i didn't realize"!

Looking through Hershels things he found a small bowl, some gauze and a few band aids.

Pouring some water from a jug that sat on one of the units into the bowl he went over to Carol and sat by her knee's on the bed.

Carol sat up further feeling even more exposed than she had before, in her state of undress with Daryl now about to attend to her cuts she felt nauseous.

Daryl was having an attack of nerves also, on the one hand Carol was bleeding and he had to help her but on the other she was sitting the half-naked and it was affecting him.

Taking a deep breath he placed his hand behind her knee and raised it towards him, wetting a piece of gauze he placed it on her leg.

He noticed the cuts on this knee looked worse than they were, as he slowly dabbed at the cuts he thought he heard Carol catch her breath.

"Sorry if this hurts, this ones not too bad" He looked up at her and wished he hadn't, the way she was looking at him told him she wasn't in pain.

Carol tried not to let his touch affect her but as soon as she felt his fingers touch her skin it was game over for her, watching him trying to be gentle with her almost had her undone.

She didn't know just how much his touch was getting to her until her breath got caught in her throat, that was when he looked at up at her.

She wanted to hide what she was feeling but it was too late he had caught her, biting her lip she lowered her head once more.

Closing her eye's just hoping that their friendship was intact at the end of this whole damn mess, she felt him continue as he pulled her other leg toward him.

Daryl had no clue what was happening, one minute this woman was horny, then she was freaking out and crying and now she's looking at him like she wants a steak for dinner and he's the main course.

He was finding it hard to keep his thoughts and his cock in check but when she looked at him like that he almost burst right out of his pants.

Clenching his jaw he saw her face go through about a million emotions and then turn away he went back to the task at hand.

Softly pulling her other leg over towards him he noticed that the cuts on this leg were also superficial and only needed cleaned up, taking a new piece of gauze he got to work cleaning them up.

"Why did this happen Carol"? Daryl asked, knowing the answer but just wanted to break the silence.

He heard her sigh "I got worked up over something stupid, something i shouldn't even be thinking about"

Not knowing what to say to that he just nodded at her then from nowhere found himself saying "Ya know ya can talk to me right"!

She looked at him and smiled sadly, "if only he knew" she thought.

Leaning back into the pillow she closed her eye's one more just enjoying the moment and that was when she felt it, his finger fluttering over her skin , not knowing how to react she just froze.

He didn't realize he was doing it until he felt Carol stiffen but he had been absently stroking the back of her thigh with his fore finger as he held her leg, he looked up and saw that her chest was rising fast and she her eye's were firmly closed.

He let go of her leg quickly and stood up off the bed but he couldn't move he just stood there and watched her.

Carol opened her eye's when she felt him break contact and watched as he jumped off the bed, her eye's locked with his and that was when she felt it.

There was an electricity in the room, she saw that the look in his eye's was one of longing, she only recognized it as she'd saw Glenn look at Maggie the same way.

Daryl picked up the items he had used and moved to put them away, looking round at her quickly he muttered "Ya legs are fine, just scratches. Need ta keep them clean though"!

She nodded at him feeling momentarily mute, sitting there just clutching at the bottom of her towel and watching him.

He knew in that moment that he had to do something, say something...anything.

He took a deep breath "Carol i saw ya standin in front of that mirror"

Turning back to look at her he saw her clutch at her chest with a look of horror on her face.

"I'm sorry i saw ya but I need ya to know that i understand" He wanted to go to her, hold her tell her that he feels the way she does but something holds him back.

He felt his heart racing in his chest and his breathing pick up its pace, he knows he can't vocalize how he feels so he'll just have to show her what he means.

So he turns right round looking her right in the eye's and with trembling hands he starts to unbutton his shirt, watching her expression which is now one of shock.

"Daryl" she manages to breath out just as his shirt flutters to the floor, her eye's taking him in greedily as if this is the only chance to do so.

Then he turns as if he's going to walk out the room, she stands as if to give chase but he's only closing the door.

And that's when she notices them, the scars, long thick scars like belt lashes all over his back.

He stands with his hands on the door his head facing the floor to hide his shame, waiting on her to make the next move.

She realizes why he has done this and how much he had to trust her to do this, he was showing her they were the same...equals.

Slowly she moves away from the bed and walked towards him, as if moving to fast would scare him away.

Reaching out her hand she let her fingertips graze his back tracing over one of the longer scars, she felt him stiffen at her touch but this was nothing new she expected it!

She followed the trace of her fingers with her lips lightly kissing the first scar she had touched, she heard him give off a throaty growl and smiled against his back, that was the reaction she was after.

Turning now to face her she noticed that he looked so vulnerable and she ached for him in that moment, reaching out to touch his face her hand stroking at his cheek "tell me you want this Daryl" she asked.

He smiled at her shyly "Your all I've ever wanted woman, i just ain't good at this shit".

She was smiling at him now, he didn't think he had seen anything more sexy in his whole life.

She reached round his neck and grabbed his hair pulling him to her, her mouth finding his for the first time.

She kisses him softly at first urging his lips apart tasting him with her tongue, then he takes control more demanding biting at her lips greedily taking everything he can from that moment.

She starts touching him again his chest at first feeling his hard abs and flat stomach, she feels him tense but it soon eases with every touch.

Feeling a moment of confidence Carol decides to shed herself from the towel around her so pulling at it she lets it drop to the floor, she then grabs hold of one of Daryls hands and about to place it on her breast "Touch me Daryl" she whispers to him.

Grabbing her by the waist he turns her round so her back is against the door then steps back and takes in her naked form, he smiles sheepishly at her "Just getting a good look at the woman i'm about to make love to".

Grabbing her hand he pulls her over to the bed and pulls her into him for another kiss, gently laying her softly on the bed.

"You are so beautiful" He murmured into her ear.

Carol starts kissing down his neck and he can't help but growl with the wave of pleasure that hits him.

She knows how to touch him, where to touch him, and he is enjoying every second of it!

He grabs her hands and held them above her head as he wants the control, he finds her mouth once more.

Trailing kisses from her mouth down to her long sleek neck he hears her moan in his ear, biting at the soft flesh at the base of her neck he hears her hiss as she bucks into him.

Her legs wrapping around his waist she grinds her crotch into the very large bulge in his pants.

His hands cupping her breasts he runs a thumb over one of her hardened nipples then follows it with his mouth and she cries out in pleasure.

Then she realized he was heading lower, over the scar on her stomach she closed her eye's tight waiting for him to bypass it but he didn't he kissed all round it, licked at it and made her feel like it wasn't even there.

Then he surprised her once more by going even lower, she had never had a mans head between her legs Ed said that was for whores so she froze.

Looking up to see what was wrong "Everything ok, ya not hating this are ya?"

She shook her head "I uh...no one's ever done that, you know down there before" realizing what she ment he just squeezed her thighs and said "Just lay back baby ya gonna enjoy this" and continued kissing down her thighs.

Daryl looked back up at her quickly making sure she'd relaxed, then settled between her legs and found her wet and ready for him.

He teased at first trailing his fingers over her folds feeling her hips jolt at his touch, then he slowly pushed a finger into her core and smiled as he heard her moan, the urge to taste her won out he parted her lips and lapped at her taking in her juices.

The feeling of her bucking against his face was unreal, he found her clit with his mouth and sucked and licked for all he was worth his finger working her at the same time, he could feel her clench beneath him and knew she had found her release.

Crying out his name as she grasped his hair and held him in place until she was done, feeling totally relaxed in that moment she realized that was the first orgasm she had had without the aid of a vibrator!

Leaning back onto his heels Daryl unbuckled his belt, Carol sat up and moved his hands "Let me do this" she got his pants unfastened and pulled them down over his hips watching as his beautiful cock was freed from its prison.

She watched him kick his pants off and then kneel back between her legs, reaching forward she took his hard length in her hand and stroked him firmly.

Watching as he grew in her hand and got harder with every stroke licking her lips as a small drop of pre cum dripped from the tip.

Carol bent her head and flicked out her tongue, rolling it around the head of his cock tasting him, wanting more she took him into her mouth sucking him and licking his shaft.

Daryl growled with pleasure and bucked his hips, gripping her shoulders he pushed her back gently and leaned forwards pressing his forehead onto hers, looking into her blue eye's he grunted "I gotta be inside ya, lay back baby"

Smiling at him she kissed him quickly then lay back ready for him to position himself, he looked into her eye's just as he was about to enter her "Tell me ya mine" he demanded, she looked back at him with love in her eye's "I'm yours" she sighed, then he pushed into her.

Slowly filling her he held on to her hips, trying to slow himself down but she was grinding into his hips pleading with him to go faster.

He knew if he did it would be over too soon and he wanted to relish this moment trying to distract her by caressing her breasts, but her persistence won out, he set a faster rhythm that she seemed happier with as she was raking her fingernails down his back.

"Oh yes" she screamed as he thrust into her, feeling her clench around his cock like a vice had him on the edge, they both came in gasps and shudders one after the other both never feeling as content as they did in that moment.

Daryl dropped his head into Carols shoulder trying to catch his breath, Carol just loving the fact that he was so close to her pressed her face to his.

Daryl turned his head slightly and whispered "This is it now woman, ya and me. Ya ass is mine". Carol just smiled and replied "I love you too Daryl".

He just laughed and rolled over, laying next to her. Taking her hand in his, he looked at her "So once we cleaned up ya damn mess in the shower room, ya gonna help me move my shit into ya cell"?

Carol just closed her eye's and relished in the moment, she had the man she never thought would look at her twice, life worked in mysterious ways.

She looked over at him stroking his chest and smiled "Yeah, lets set up our own little haven".


End file.
